Love Exists
by existance
Summary: Lily's parents died the summer before her seventh year. With a heavy heart, she returns back to Hogwarts to find a deflated head James instead of the arrogant one whom she last saw at the end of sixth year.
1. The pain of loss

Chapter One – The pain of loss  
  
Tears stung her eyes as she looked out of the window of her sister's apartment. She looked down at the almost empty street and thought about the many times she and her parents had walked down it. She felt as if a dagger has pierced her heart as she thought about the many fond memories of her parents.  
  
Her parents. They sound so foreign as if Lily had never seen them for a long time. Michael and Elizabeth Evans was a very happy couple with two daughters whom they loved dearly.  
  
"They're gone." Lily thought to herself, unable to believe that it was only yesterday morning that she saw them. "They're gone. Gone just like that....." At that, she broke down and sank to her knees, sobbing her eyes out. "Why?" She asked herself. The thought of her parents' murderer made her clenched her fists tightly. Voldemort. The horrible dark wizard who had a liking of killing anyone who wasn't a pureblooded. "Why can't he just get me and leave them alone. They didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Guilt filled Lily as she thought about why he had murdered her parents. It was obvious that he had came after Lily and her family. But she wasn't home that day. It was a coincidence that she had planned to meet her friends at Diagon Alley. She had returned home that afternoon, glad that she had bought her books, only to find a dark mark above her house and Petunia screaming hysterically. She panicked, dropped her shopping bags and rushed into the house. Her parents were lying on the floor, their eyes wide with fear, holding each other hands tightly. Petunia was by their side screaming at her as she sink to the ground beside them, eyes filled with tears. "Its all your fault! All your freaking fault! Look what you have brought upon them."  
  
The ministry of magic workers appeared after a few minutes. Somebody had obviously informed them about the murder. She faintly remembers an auror, Alastor Moody, asking her several questions but she was in too shock a stage to answer. He was the one who suggested her to stay with Petunia for a few days before school starts. Though Petunia was reluctant, she couldn't do anything as Alastor Moody was giving her a look that showed that if she didn't take me in, she would get herself in hot soup.  
  
An owl flew down to Lily's side, shaking her out of her thoughts. Drying her tears, she took the letter and read it. It was from her best friend, Esther Madison, asking if she was alright and if she wanted to stay at her house for the last five days of the summer. Obviously, Esther had heard about her parents' death. She got up and took out a blank pierce of parchment, gratefully accepted the invitation and sent it back with the owl.  
  
She stood by the window and watched the owl fly away into the rising sunlight till it was a speck of nothing. With a heavy heart, she went to the bathroom to prepare for the long day ahead of her.  
  
That morning at breakfast, Petunia seemed perfectly normal. She didn't look like somebody she loved died the day before. She acted like as if nothing has happened except for the fact that Lily was in her apartment. She ignored Lily like she didn't see her and continued eating. "I'm going to stay at my friend's house for the last few days before school. I guess we won't see each other anymore unless you count the funeral." At that, Lily felt tears in her eyes again. Petunia acted as if she didn't hear her at all. "Well," Lily bit her lip to prevent crying in front of her I-couldn't- care-less sister. "Bye." Seeing that she won't get a reply, she turned around and walked back to her room to pack her bags. But no before hearing Petunia muttering under her breath "Go live with your freaking friends. I don't want to see you ever again. Not even at the funeral." At that, Lily felt as if her eyes were on fire. She quickly ran to her room and packed. "It isn't the first time she's being mean. Be strong." Lily said, willing herself to stop crying.  
  
Esther's owl returned and flew in, landing on her bed. The letter said that she would be arriving soon by car. Esther was a muggle-born, like Lily and they were both often taunted by the Slytherins which was how they first met. It was when Malfoy was disturbing Lily and Esther stuck up for her.  
  
"Beep!" A car horned and Lily jumped in shock. She clutched a hand to her heart and breathe deeply. "It must be Esther." She thought. Dragging her trunk, she made her way out of the apartment, down to the car in which Esther was waiting impatiently, anxious to see her best friend. 


	2. The end of summer holidays

Chapter two – The end of summer holidays  
  
"Lily!" The brunette exclaimed upon seeing her. She gave her a hug before holding her at an arm's length. Her red-headed friend looks pale and sickly. Her beautiful thick dark red hair fell to the middle of her back in tangles. Her startling green eyes were puffy and red from crying. They no longer held the usual happiness but were now filled with sorrow and guilt.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly after giving Lily the once-over.  
  
"I guess so." Lily replied in sadness, avoiding her best friend's eyes.  
  
"Lily, I'm so sorry about your parents." Esther said gently. She tried to get Lily to look at her but she kept looking away.  
  
"Look at me, Lily." Reluctantly, Lily looked at her best friend in the eye. Unable to resist, she started crying all over again. Esther pulled her in for another hug. She tried to stop tears from escaping her eyes too. Mr and Mrs Evans were like second parents to her.  
  
"Come on," Esther pulled away after a few minutes, "We better get going." They stuffed Lily's trunk into the boot and sat in the front. Esther had recently gotten her driving license that summer.  
  
They began the short ride to Esther house in silence. Lily was busy drying her tears while Esther had her thoughts filled about how haggard Lily looked.  
  
After what felt like an hour, Esther pulled up to her house. It was just as Lily had remembered from the last visit. It was an average looking house on a muggle street. What made it looked different was that it was kept lovingly with care in the best condition. Unlike the other houses that looked cold though it was in good condition as well.  
  
"Lily!" Mrs Madison engulfed her in a motherly fashion hug as she stepped out of the car. "I hope you're alright?" She asked with an air of concern after pulling back. Lily nodded, not trusting herself to speak without crying all over again. Mr Madison came over and gave her a smile. She nods at him and gave him a small one before following Esther into the house while Mr Madison took her trunk.  
  
"Well, here we are, your favourite room." Mr Madison put her trunk down and left, leaving them to themselves.  
  
"Is there anything you want, Lily?" Esther asked, concerned. She shook her head and sat down on the bad facing the window. Esther took it as a sign to leave her alone and left after telling Lily to shout for her if she needed anything.  
  
As soon as Esther left, Lily felt like crying again. She missed her parents terribly though it was only a day. A tear drop fell on her hand and she wiped it away half-heartedly. After crying for several times, she had thought that there were no more tears left but apparently, she was wrong.  
  
For the next few days, Lily stayed in her rooms and ate meals in there too. The Madisons knew that she was going through a difficult stage so they didn't bother her but they were extremely worried about her. Though she ate her meals, she didn't eat much. She often ate one or two spoons before declaring that she was full.  
  
On the last night before the two girls returned to Hogwarts, Lily came out of her room for the first time within the time she stayed there to eat dinner with the family and thank them for having her.  
  
She appeared normal, except that she wasn't as chatty or cheerful as she used to be. Though she put up a brave front, trying to carry on with life after her parents' deaths, Esther could tell that her heart was shattering upon seeing Mr and Mrs Madison. They reminded her too much of her own parents.  
  
After dinner, Lily went back to her room and Esther went to write a letter each to her other friends, Ashlee MacDougal and Fern Boot, on the update of Lily. She told them that she appeared much better than she did the day she came and that they will see them the next day at King's Cross station. After leaving the letters to her owl, Amble, she let out a tired yawn and crawled into bed for a night of sleep, unaware that Lily was tossing and turning, finding it difficult to sleep. 


	3. The ride to Hogwarts

Chapter three – The ride to Hogwarts  
  
The next morning, September the first, Lily and Esther, together with Mr and Mrs Madison made their way down to King's Cross. Lily seemed to have gotten over most of the pain from her parents' death and was in a much better mood. She was looking forward to return to Hogwarts. At least she could keep herself occupied in her studies, instead of thinking of her parents all the time.  
  
They went through the barrier between platforms nine and ten to enter platform nine and three-quarters. Even after six years, the barrier and platform still ceased to amaze Lily.  
  
"Lily! Esther! Over here!"  
  
Over the heads of the many Hogwarts students, Lily and Esther managed to spot the brunette and blonde a few meters away. Ashlee and Fern walked excitedly towards them and gave them each a friendly hug.  
  
"How are you, Lily?" Ashlee asked her. Lily could feel all five concerned pairs of eyes staring at her. Nervously, she nodded her head slightly, indicating that she was fine.  
  
"Well," Mrs Madison started, sensing Lily's nervousness, "Have a good year, you four!" At that, she gave her only daughter as well as her best friend a goodbye hug. Mr Madison came forward and gave Esther one too and Lily another warming smile. After the goodbyes, the four pretty girls passed through the crowd to find an empty compartment  
  
Ashlee, the only blonde, had baby blue eyes and stood at the height of 5'5". Her blonde hair was long, till the middle of her back. Her nickname was Ash and she was from a pure-blooded family. She was effortlessly smart. Thus, she need not study for her exams.  
  
Fern was the shortest among the four. Standing at the height of 5'2", she made up the remaining height by being the spunkiest. She had grey eyes with specks of blue in them and brown hair that came up to her shoulders. She was also the chaser in the Gryffindor team.  
  
Esther had the distinction of being the prettiest girl in school. She was a height of 5'3" and had brown hair with blue eyes. Her silky brown hair came all the way down to the bottom of her back in layers. She was the most up- to-date girl among them.  
  
Last but not least, Lily. She was very pretty with think dark red hair and green eyes and a height of 5'3. She was the smartest among them and was also the teachers' favourite except for Professor Burke, the head of Slytherin. She was good at everything with the exception of flying. Besides all these, she was also a prefect as well as head girl that year.  
  
Most of the compartments were occupied. It was only till the last compartment that they managed to get an empty one. Exhausted, the four girls collapsed on their seats.  
  
"What about our trunks?" asked Fern tiredly.  
  
"Well, I guess we have some work to do. Come on." Esther said, getting up.  
  
After five minutes of heaving and shoving their own trunks towards the train, the girls had no energy left and ended up sitting on their trunks instead.  
  
"I'm too tired to push anymore." Ashlee said, pushing her blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Who do we have here?" A deep manly voice asked.  
  
The four girls turned around to see four boys who called themselves The Marauders standing behind them. James Potter, their leader was grinning at Lily and messing up his hair as usual.  
  
James Potter was one of the hottest guys in school. He had messy black hair and spectacles. Though his hair was already messy, he had a habit of drawing his hand through his hair all the time to make it messier than ever which causes all the other girls except the four of them to drool at him. He stood at a height of 6'3" and was the Gryffindor's team captain that year as well as head boy.  
  
Sirius was the hottest guy in school. He had black hair on the long side and a charming smile as well as a height of 6'4". He and James were best friends and the school pranksters, a title that often land them in detention. He played in the team too as a keeper.  
  
Remus Lupin was the other Marauder. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was good looking and had a height of 6'3". He was the bookworm of the group and was the prefect as well. He and Lily got along as they were both prefects and often had duties together.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was the shortest at the height of 5'8" with a round face and squinting water blue eyes. He was popular only because he hung out with the Marauders.  
  
"The four prettiest girls in school, that's who." Sirius replied. "Hey ladies! Need some help?" He asked, charming them with a smile.  
  
The four girls giggled and gladly got up let the four, actually three, carry their trunks up the steps and into the compartment.  
  
"All done!" James said in satisfactory, then asked "Do you girls mind that we share a compartment? There doesn't seem to be anymore empty ones."  
  
Lily rolled her and was about to say no when Fern opened her mouth and said "YES!" a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Lily hissed at Fern as the four boys occupied their compartment.  
  
"I was just trying to get the three hottest boys in school to sit with us! Come on Lily! I know you don't really like Potter much but just give him a chance."  
  
The signal for the train to leave sounded, leaving Lily with no choice but to agree. "Fine. But I'm not talking to Potter." At that, she entered the compartment and sat in one of the empty spaces which was beside James as the other seat was beside Sirius and Lily knew that Fern has a huge crush on him.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" James asked Lily goodheartedly.  
  
Lily's eyes welled up at the thought of summer and turned her head around to face the window so as to avoid the others seeing. But she was not fast enough for James as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" James asked with a note of panic as well as concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone." Lily snapped at him and pulled her arm away.  
  
"If that's what you want." James replied dejectedly. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to push the thoughts of Lily out of his head.  
  
After about ten minutes, one of the Gryffindor prefects from sixth year came flying into the compartment, looking for James and Lily for the prefect's meeting. Lily got up quickly, reprimanding herself for forgetting and moved towards the door when it snapped.  
  
"Potter?! Head boy?!" She exclaimed, surprised. "Isn't Remus supposed to be the head boy this year?"  
  
"That's too bad because Dumbledore has chosen me instead." James said messing up his hair again as he got past Lily and out of the compartment, obviously still mad at the way Lily was treating him.  
  
Lily just stood there in shock and stared at the others inside the compartment before Ashlee snapped her fingers at her face and she came out of her trance, finding everyone looking at her curiously.  
  
"Oh, right. The meeting." At that, she rushed out of the compartment after James, hoping with all her heart that the year wasn't going to be a disaster. 


	4. The feast

Chapter 4 – The feast  
  
The chatter of the many Hogwarts students filled the Great Hall as they walked into the familiar magical surroundings. They were all excited about returning to school, meeting their friends and catching up on each of their interesting summer. All but Lily who was still thinking about the incident in the train. The meeting didn't go well at all. Thanks to what happened previously in the compartment, James was still mad at Lily who was trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
She sighed, exhausted from the meeting. The four girls took their usual seats which was right in the middle of the Gryffindor table. The Marauders usually sat a few seats down from them.  
  
"So, Lily, can't wait for lessons to start?" Esther asked, mocking her.  
  
Lily's lips curled a little upwards as she replied "As always."  
  
The noise level dropped as the double doors in the Great Hall were thrown open and the first years, led by a young Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, walked nervously up to the front of the hall.  
  
"Hurry up and get over it!" Sirius Black exclaimed loudly, rubbing his rumbling stomach hungrily. The students around him laughed as they said "Hear, hear!"  
  
Within minutes, the sorting was finally over and James and Sirius were piling their plates full with food as if they haven't eaten for days when Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts! Two words for you. Tuck in!" With that, he sat down and left the students to their feast.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a newly first year Gryffindor as Nearly Headless Nick appeared, head only, on the table.  
  
"That happens every year!" Ashlee exclaimed. "Doesn't he get tired?"  
  
"Apparently not." Fern replied, her mouth stuffed with food.  
  
"EW! Fern! Gross!"  
  
Lily toned herself out of the conversation and looked around the Great Hall. Everything seemed exactly the same as her first year. She still could remember her amazement and nervousness on her first day there. She could faintly remember a young James and Sirius scaring her that she had to perform magic in front of the whole school which she, of course, didn't know how to. She panicked and when she found out that all she needed to do was to put on the sorting hat, she was so mad at the two boys that she went over and shouted at them which they only laughed in her face, saying that she looked like a tomato when she was angry. That only made her madder and redder. She sneaked a look at James and wondered if he was still angry with her. "What if he still is? What should I do?" Lily asked herself. "Wait a minute. Why would I care what that insufferable git has to say or think about me?"  
  
"Lily! You're practically drooling!" Fern shouted out loudly. The other students, as well as the Marauders turned and looked at Fern and Lily curiously. Fern followed the direction Lily was looking before she could look away and said loudly "JAMES POTTER??!!! No way! Why were you drooling at Potter??!!" Lily blushed and hissed at Fern to keep her voice down. "Why?" she said, then looked around and was surprised to see an audience which she was not aware that she drew.  
  
"Hey Prongs! Did you hear Boot?" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, I did." James replied, a grin forming at his mouth. He had forgotten all about the way Lily had treated him on the train and was excited on hearing that Lily had just been staring at him. He turned and looked at Lily and was very happy to see her blushing.  
  
"Seems like Prongs here has finally moved the ice queen's heart." Sirius said whistling.  
  
"Way to go Prongs!" Peter complimented James as usual. Remus just shot James a smile, wishing him luck getting Lily.  
  
James just grinned at his friends and snuck another look at Lily.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said a voice from behind James. He turned around to see Malfoy and Snape sitting at the Slytherin table behind him which he has failed to notice due to his anger and disappointment from the way Lily treated him. "The mudblood and the mudblood-lover. Together at last. How romantic." Lucius Malfoy said sarcastically. James lunged at him but Remus held him back, trying to avoid trouble. Sirius stood up, his eyes blazing with anger while Peter just sat at his seat timidly. Before anything more could happen, Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual announcements before sending the school to bed. The scene between the Marauders and the two Slytherins went unnoticed except for the four other girls.  
  
Before she could stop herself, Lily excused herself from her friends and walked towards the boys.  
  
"Come on, Potter, Remus. We have duties to do."  
  
"Just a moment Evans. We've got a problem to settle with these two gits." James said through his gritted teeth. It shocked Lily how fierce and dangerous he could sound and look when he was angry.  
  
"Forget it." She told him. "They're not worth it."  
  
"Lily's right. Come on." Remus said, tugging his arm.  
  
Reluctantly, James stood up and said to the Slytherins, "I'm letting you two off on Evan's sake. But watch what you say or do." With that, he turned from the table and joined the rest of the school in moving out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. With one last look, Sirius followed James. Remus gave Lily a grateful look before the two of them together with Peter strode out of the Hall, unaware about the insult that Malfoy and Snape had said behind their backs. 


End file.
